At present, PSAs are predominately made from monomers based on petroleum products. With the increasing cost and limited supply of oil, the use of renewable resources as raw material components for PSAs has become economically attractive and socially responsible. The limited production capacity of the acrylic monomers used in acrylic PSAs is another driving force for investigating alternate sources. Furthermore, a performance advantage of bio-based PSAs could include biodegradability, which supports the environmental friendliness of these adhesives. The present invention satisfies these needs.